


Death's Desire

by TheAuraKing



Category: Oblivion Tears
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuraKing/pseuds/TheAuraKing
Summary: Death is so cold and lonely. Yet, life is so warm.





	Death's Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This is an oneshot of death god Chiruyu and life goddess Choko. its from Chiruyu's PoV.

                The Land of Death is so lonely. No one could ever understand what it's like to live in it. I've been here for so long. It's my job to watch over it. It's because of that, that I have been called many names. The Grim Reaper is the most common one. But I like my original name Chiruyu better. But then again I am the God of Death so Grim Reaper is a fitting name. There's one thing I hate about being here. It's lonely maintaining the cycle of souls. It’s just a massive waste land. The earth is a barren of all life cracked and dry unable to support life, stained the color of spilt blood. Dried husks of trees dot the land. The clouds are thick enough to block nearly all light blankets the sky, creating a dark and dim land. Weapons litter the land like macabre tombstones, each signifying the way someone died. I've lost count on how many there are and gave up trying. Just a morbid reminder of the dark existence I live. The only nice place in this hellhole is the entrance. The entrance is what many imagine the gates of heaven are. In appearance at least...

                The entrance from my end is an open ring of light Inside of the ring is a set of golden doors with stairs leading down to the Land of Death. It is the sole source of light in this world. Within this light is the only life to grow in this barren land. It's a small oasis, just for me. It's a 3 mile wide plain of grass with gentle winds blowing on and off. In the center there's a lake of clear water with trees dotting the border. Tall and wide, they seem to have pink flowers on their stems eternally. I think they are cherry blossoms or sakura blossoms, not sure what they are called. But this place is my own slice of, heh, heaven here. Here I can rest my weary soul till I need to leave once more.

                Just because someone dies doesn't mean they accept it. Some souls refuse to rest and fight the laws of the world. They destroy themselves trying to escape becoming monsters. It's my duty to prevent them from escaping. As they are denizens of the Land of Death it's my duty to put them down. Death comes for _all after all._ The fools think they can run away. That they can escape and cheat Death? Well it seems I need to **_educate_** them on the folly of their ways. Some even have the gall to fight me. I obligate them most of the time. Other times I end them immediately. Sometimes I wonder if I should pick up a blade just to give them a slight chance. Then I ignore the feeling and shoot them with my handgun.  That or reap them with my scythe, which I left somewhere….

                Its times like this I remember _Her_. The Goddess of Life. She's the complete opposite of me. She takes the form of a young girl just about to reach adolescence. She possessed long brown hair reaching to her knees, flawless pale skin like a doll, eyes like emeralds, and a happy smile. I am the complete opposite of her. I look about twenty-ish young man, pale like a corpse, blood red eyes, a tear drop tattoo below my right eye. She is radiant. I am a corpse that rots and regenerates repeatedly. Two complete opposites. One thing that bugged me was I could never understand how she stayed radiant though. She created life, warm, animated, and free. Yet without fail I would come to take her creations when they reached their ends. I would hunt down the renegade souls of her creations- no her children. How can she smile when I keep taking them from her? How? I want to know. Despite this I know the truth. That no matter what Death and Life can never be together. Doesn’t mean I can't try.

 

_Thus death will always chase life. Forever wanting to be in the warmth light…._


End file.
